


the darkest night never felt so bright with you by my side

by lashtn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, many kisses, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtn/pseuds/lashtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is willing to suffer through busy, tiring days, that drain him out of every bit of energy that was left in his body, if that means he's going to end up between Ashton's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the darkest night never felt so bright with you by my side

Tiredness is a thing that just, hits you all at once sometimes. For instance, when you’re in the passenger’s seat, staring at the passing cars and buildings, the moon shining up in the sky reminding you that the day is almost over, and you’re soon to be home, and all you can think about is your perfectly comfortable bed.

A warm, large hand is resting on his thigh, and he can see, at the corner of his eye, a boy looking at him rather than the busy city road.

“Luke,” The boy nudges his thigh lightly, the other hand holding on the steering wheel. “Don’t fall asleep, we’re almost home.”

He only whines, fights the urge to shut his eyes and finally fall asleep.

He fails.

*

“Babe, wake up.” A familiar voice comes closer, shaking him out of unconsciousness. The same warm hand from earlier is touching his cheek, thumb rubbing softly. His eyes meet hazel ones, just as tired, bags under them hanging just as low, and a loving smile is the next thing he notices, the cutest dimples appearing on the other’s cheeks.

Luke makes a sleepy noise, not a groan and not quite a whine or a sigh, only too lazy to say, “Hey, I’m up”, mixed with a little “I love seeing your face just as I open my eyes.”

Ashton being the first thing he sees as he wakes up, it’s like the smoothest landing.

He gives Luke a peck on the lips before stepping out of the driver’s seat outside, closes the door behind him and walking around the front of the car to Luke’s side, opens the door, and squatting down a little so Luke could climb on his back, so he wouldn’t have to fall asleep mid-walking, so Ashton could treat him like the princess that he is.

It’s a silent agreement. Ashton enjoys very much taking care of Luke, and Luke honestly doesn’t mind when Ashton cooks for them, or when he carries him bridal style to their bedroom at night after watching a movie, or when Luke is just needy and attention-seeking and Ashton smothers him with kisses and praises. Sometimes the roles switch, but that’s how it is most of the time. Not that either can complain.

Luke wraps his arms around Ashton’s neck, then leans in to climb onto Ashton’s back and wraps his legs around his hips, one of Ashton’s hands reaching behind to hold on his thigh and the other closes the car door and locks the car.

And so Ashton carries him on from the garage onto their shared household, Luke hiding in the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent, letting his body go limp as Ashton walks across the house they’ve bought for themselves. Ashton has taken on himself the mission of decorating it but asking Luke for agreement, as Luke was only happy there’s a big enough kitchen and a very cozy bed, considering those are his favorite parts of any house.

Yet, there is a small framed photograph, sitting beside said bed, a picture of the couple on a day during recording, both boys sitting on the edge of a short cliff by the beach, Ashton’s head on Luke’s shoulder. Luke really likes that part of the house, too, finds himself smiling at it more than once.

He gives the tiniest, laziest kisses to Ashton’s neck, just because he can, and because his scent is like home. There is a physical home, the one they’ve just entered into, and there’s Ashton, who was Luke’s safe place before anything else. So he keeps kissing him, tickling the boy until he earns a quiet giggle from him and a squeeze on his thighs.

The grip on his legs loosens as they reach the bedroom, and Luke doesn’t want to let go yet. Not that Ashton’s going away, or anything. But he drops his legs down with a sigh, unlocking his arms from Ashton’s neck and rubbing them down his back, sensing his familiar warmth.

Ashton turns around, silly smile on his face. Luke leans in before he has the chance to talk, hands on Ashton’s chest, lips connecting with his, sharing a gentle kiss. Ashton takes the lead then, guiding him towards the bed, Luke slowly laying down on it as he feels it bumping against his leg. They don’t break away from a second, Ashton hovering over the boy as they crawl farther into the mattress. Luke wraps his hands around his neck, bringing Ashton even closer, chest against chest, knowing Ashton’s careful enough to not drop his entire weight on him.

The kiss isn’t leading anywhere, but it’s not pointless. They’ve been so busy lately, never finding themselves not exhausted, resting on each other any chance they get. It’s making it harder when Ashton is whispering in his ear that he loves him and Luke can’t kiss him. And so, as much as he wants to go to sleep right now, he prefers kissing the living hell out of his boyfriend.

“Luke.” He says as he’s pulling away.

The boy doesn’t hurry to open his eyes. He sighs softly, and only then looks at Ashton, his face very few inches away. He hums instead of asking.

“Don’t you wanna shower?” Ashton suggests.

That definitely wasn’t a good enough reason to stop. Luke groans like a child.

“Tomorrow.” He says grumpily.

Ashton giggles, hiding his head in Luke’s neck for a moment before looking down at him again. “We’ll be gross, come on.”

Luke wants to kiss Ashton again, with that smile on his face. He does.

He feels colder as Ashton breaks away, moving to stand on his feet. Luke looks at him through half-shut eyes, the boy sending his hand out to help Luke get up with him, and Luke takes it only to bring him back down.

“Hey!” Ashton yells, laughs at Luke’s attempt and stands straight again. “Alright. I’m going in alone.”

Luke gasps dramatically, throws a pillow at Ashton. “You’re disgusting.”

“You were the one not agreeing to go shower, babe. You might wanna reconsider who’s disgusting in here.”

“Oh, it’s still you.” Luke teases.

With a loud laugh, Ashton goes in the bathroom.

Hearing the water run down and hitting the floor, Ashton humming to himself a song that’s probably been stuck in his head, imagining him soaked and his hands running through his hair, that might be a little tempting for Luke.

A little too much.

He stares at the bathroom door, not completely closed, as if Ashton was to say the invitation is still there. He forces his body to get up, removes his shirt in the process, takes off his pants as he stands, then admits defeat as he finally takes off his boxers and enters the bathroom. He can actually hear Ashton smiling at his win behind the curtain.

Luke steps in the shower. “Hi.” He greets.

“Hi.” Ashton smiles wider.

He reaches for Luke’s hip, pulls him closer and under the water with him, kissing him again. It’s so easy, and comfortable, and natural with Ashton. His body, his mouth, his tongue, Luke knows him so well. He craves for him. For his touch and for his voice, for his skin under his fingertips, for his words in his ear. Ashton couldn’t be boring for him if he tried.

They’re still stuck somewhere between the sweet phase of the beginning of the relationship, the honeymoon phase, and the married couple phase, the “I love you, but I’m used to you so we don’t have to be glued to each other 24/7” one. Because, yes, they’re pretty much glued to each other, always touching and one always keeping an eye on the other, having a hard time staying away. But they aren’t excited anymore. And it feels really good. For Luke, it feels like, he is a person of his own, and doesn’t have the need to be someone’s other half anymore, but it’s that comforting feeling at the bottom of his heart that tells him that he isn’t alone, and has a reason to wake up in the morning. He needs nothing more than that. Nothing more than Ashton.

Nothing more than his fingers trailing up his side, to his chest, to the back of his neck, holding onto strands of wet blonde hair. Steam is beginning to surround the couple, making it even harder to stand on two feet without falling asleep. Luke steps away, Ashton chasing after and stealing one more kiss, then watches Luke grabbing a bottle of soap and spreading some on his palm. Luke rubs it across Ashton’s chest, watches the movement of his hands, Ashton relaxing into him, moans as the younger boy massages his balls, pumps his cock a couple times. Luke smiles, a bit devilish, knowing nothing is going to happen.

“What?” He asks innocently.

“Mean.” Ashton looks up at him, his head ducked down as Luke moves again to his abs.

“Sensitive.” Luke laughs.

“Still mean.”

Ashton turns around in his spot, letting Luke run his hand down his back and massaging him lightly. Luke plants a kiss on the back of his neck, his body a little closer as he moves his hand down to Ashton’s ass, keeps his lips on the boy’s skin. Ashton keeps his head down, as if he’s submitting himself to Luke and doesn’t make a sound when the taller boy gives him a light squeeze and bites gently, only falls closer to him. Luke, in response, gives just one more kiss to the same spot behind his head, shuts his eyes for just a moment, and then Ashton runs the water down again.

And, he returns the favor.

It’s hard for Luke to feel vulnerable around Ashton, for him to be insecure and self conscious, to hide parts of his body in fear. Ashton always kisses every inch of his body, tells him that he truly believes everything about the boy is beautiful. Luke might not yet completely believe in it, still wants to hide himself sometimes, but he trusts Ashton. He trusts him to make him feel good, adored, trusts him enough to let him touch him, let him explore. He believes Ashton feels the same.

“Hey, um, Ash?” Luke murmurs as Ashton rubs soap off over his hips as water runs down, his body so close to him, almost chest to chest.

Ashton looks up, curious. “Yeah?” He keeps the motions of his hands.

“I have a question.” Luke begins, “It’s kinda, um, personal.”

“You can ask me anything, Luke.” he gives his collarbone a quick kiss. “ _Anything_.”

“When we started having sex, you know.” He searches for the right words in his messy mind. Ashton waits patiently, smile growing, as if he’s already fascinated with the question. “I mean the first time, the first few times,” He fixes, “Did you have anything you didn’t wanna show? I mean, like, were you insecure of anything? Did you trust me?”

Ashton looks at him for just one more moment before answering.

“Well, I wasn’t really insecure of my body, you know? I was running around shirtless and pantsless and even naked around you and the guys.” He explains, trailing his fingering up and down Luke’s torso slowly. “It was different in sex, I guess, ‘cause it’s intimate and shit, and I know it takes a lot for a person to let another touch them like that. So, the problem wasn’t my body or something, I guess I was worried I’d be too rough or something, because like, I feel like I can be sometimes. I was nervous I’d do something wrong and hurt you and you’d never want to look at me again.” Luke hugs him closer, and Ashton continues, answers his final question. “I did, I did trust you. I never had a doubt.”

Sometimes Luke believes in the concept of soulmates.

“I love you, did you know?” He rests his arms around Ashton’s neck.

“Any other sex questions?” Ashton teases.

Luke only shakes his head, laughs faintly. Ashton leans in, adds, “I love you too.” just before he connects his lips with Luke's.

Luke decides, as they step out the bathroom, that clothes are pretty much pointless and take too much time to put on. He crashes on the bed, making grabby hands at Ashton who’s looking at the naked boy, pretty amused.

“You’re so lazy, god.” He rubs a towel over his face.

“I went on a run with you this morning, asshole.”

“You did.” He says with that soft smile. Luke expects some other sort of insult, but it doesn’t come. Ashton just rolls in bed beside Luke, spreads his arms to let Luke rest his head on his chest, trails his fingers up and down his back, the gentle touch making Luke shiver. The younger throws his leg over Ashton’s, lying half on top of him.

Ashton plants a kiss on the top of his head, on his damp hair, stays there for a moment as Luke draws eight figures on his stomach.

He wouldn’t mind spending the rest of forever like this.

*

Disheveled, golden curly hair, morning light against the sun-kissed skin, an arm on his waist and a leg under his, that’s still thrown over the other’s.

It really is the smoothest landing.

**Author's Note:**

> [talk 2 me](http://luke5sos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
